Sagan om FörvirRINGEN
by Arnadis
Summary: När allas älskade Sirius Black föll genom förhänget, så trodde vi alla att han dog, inkluderad Sirius själv. Men istället för himmelen så finner han sig själv i en märklig värld kallad Midgård. Det här är en crossover mellan HP/LOTR. Hoppas ni gillar den.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Jag vill passa på och varna alla hardcore fans av Harry Potter och/eller Sagan Om Ringen då jag kommer driva rätt hårt med båda serierna (men men kärlek, kan jag tillägga) Så, om ni tar illa upp, skit helt enkelt i att läsa vidare :D **

**Till er andra: njut och lämna en review. Konstruktiv kritik uppskattas.**

**Tack/ författaren.**

_**Kapitel 1. **_

_**Ett avlägset grönt land...(Grönland? Irland? Nej, Midgård)**_

Den tvivelsutan mycket stilige Sirius Black gav upp ett högt stön (som lätt kan asocieras med ett annat slags stön som vi inte ska gå inpå här) medans han långsamt, långsamt satte sig upp och med sina grå ögon förvirrat såg sig omkring i det vida, gröna landskap han uppenbarligen hamnat i.

Eller snarare, fallit rakt ner i, men det mindes han inte (ni behöver emellertid inte vänta länge, kära läsare.)

'Vid Merlins skägg, mitt huvud' tänkte Sirius och lät sitt huvud falla ner i sina händer. 'Antagligen var det ett sjuhelsikes party, eller så...'

Sirius satte sig med ens raklångt och hans långa, svarta hår flög elegant runt hans axlar. Hans ögon var uppspärrade. Han andades tungt.

"Bellatrix" mumlade han med en mörk dov röst. Minnesbilder blixtrade inuti hans huvud.

En duell, ett klantigt försök till att spela macho, en välplacerad förbannelse, ett draperi, en tonårspojke som vrålade hans namn...

Sirius förstod nu. Han var död. Och det på grund av...

"BELLATRIX!"

Sirius stod nu på fötter och vrålade ut all sin ilska och frustration, medans den uppkomna vinden, som tycks dyka upp lite närsomhelst i den här berättelsen, drog igenom hans hår. En utomstående person skulle nog tro att Sirius blivit en smula galen, men du skulle nog också bli arg om du insåg att du blivit dödad av ett draperi.

Sirius hade nyss avslutat sin lilla crescendo, när en mycket irriterad röst hördes tätt bakom hans rygg.

"Det var mig då det mest patetiska föreställning jag skådat."

Sirius vände sig snabb om och stod ansikte mot ansikte med en mycket, mycket, mycket, mycket gammal man. Han var klädd i en mörkgrå skrud med en matchande hatt och hans långa gråa skägg räkte ner till mannens knotiga knän. I ena handen höll han en lång, smal stav.

Mannen och Sirius stod och betraktade varandra misstänksamt.

"Vem är du?" frågade gamlingen till slut. "Och vart kommer du ifrån? Såna vackra människor som du finns inte i den här världen."

Sirius visste inte riktigt om han skulle känna sig smickrad eller livrädd, men han svarade ändå, för hans mamma hade lärt honom att alltid vara artig, vilket var det ända bra den gamla haggan någonsin lärt honom.

"Mitt namn är Sirius Black. Och jag föll nerfrån himlen."

Den gamle mannen gav Sirius en mycket underlig blick.

"Alltså, unge man, nog för att du ser ovanligt bra ut men jag tror knappast att du är en gåva från himmelen. Och dessutom är jag straight."

"Nej, nej! Du missförstår mig!" utbrast Sirius och viftade avärjande med händerna. "Jag ramlade baklänges igenom ett draperi, dog och föll sen rakt ner hit."

Mannen såg nu djupt skeptiskt ut och undrade i sitt stilla sinne om denne unge man var riktigt frisk i huvudet.

"Och vem är du då?" frågade Sirius, för att byta ämne.

"Jag är Gandalf Grå"

"Vilket passande efternamn."

"Kolla vem som snackar."

"Toché"

Efter den lilla munhuggningen föll tystnaden som en tjock filt emellan dom två. Mannen, som vi nu i fortsättningen kan kalla Gandalf Grå, såg upp i skyn. Sirius gjorde samma sak.

Ännu mer tystnad följde. Till slut öppnade Gandalf munnen igen:

"Vem är Bellatrix förresten? Du skrek hennes namn som om ditt liv hängde på det?"

"Det är just på grund av Bellatrix som jag inte längre har något liv." svarade Sirius och suckade bittert.

"Men du står ju här nu och pratar med mig?" sa Gandalf.

"Ja, precis." svarade Sirius.

Ännu en tystnad följde. Sirius lät blicken glida ut över det mäktiga landskapet samtidigt som en vindpust ännu en gång dök upp ur tomma intet och fladdrade hans hår på ett mycke klichévänligt sätt.

"Vad kallas den här världen, Gandalf?" frågade Sirius tillslut.

"Det här" sa Gandalf med en pompös röst och svepte en hand över en grästäckt kulle, "är Midgård."

Sirius ryckte till. Midgård? Det lätt väldigt bekant på ett mycket konstigt sätt.

"Nä, nu har jag inte tid med dig längre" svarade Gandalf. "Jag har en god vän som fyller hur mycket som helst, och jag ska komma på en inte så överraskande besök för att ge honom skuldkänslor över att han kanske har Ondskans Ring i sin ägo. Farväl, Sirius Black."

"Vänta!" utbrast Sirius och grep tag i den slitna dräkten. "Du kan inte bara lämna mig här. Och vad är det för ring du snackar om?"

"En ring?" sa Gandalf och skrattade nervöst. "Sa jag något om en ring? Det kommer inte jag ihåg."

"Jodå" hävdade Sirius. "Du kallade den Ondskans Ring."

Plötsligt grep Gandalf tag i Sirius ärm och drog honom mot sig och vässte i hans öra:  
"Okej, du får följa med. Men på bara ett vilkor: Nämn inte ringen till någon. Överhuvudtaget."

Sirius ville fråga varför, men Gandalfs allvarliga ögon hade något hotfullt i dom. Och dessutom sa väl namnet Ondskans Ring egentligen allt. Så han nickade lydigt med sitt huvud så att hans lockar dansade på ett mycket sensuellt sätt (det var en av dom starkaste generna i den ärobördiga familjen Black).

Gandalf log för första gången i hela kapitlet och släppte taget om Sirius arm.

"Dåså. Då ger vi oss av då."

"Hur då?" frågade Sirius. "Vi ska väl inte gå dit?"

"Nej, nej" svarade Gandalf. "Det är alldeles för långt. Och förlåt mig är du snäll, men du ser inte ut att vara i bästa form."

"Vad ska det betyda?" frågade Sirius ilsket.

"Ingenting särskilt." svarade Gandalf och knäppte nonchalant med fingrarna. Och ut ur tomma intet, bokstavligen talat den här gången, dök det upp en mycket rucklig gammal vagn med en tillhörande gammal häst.

"Du skämtar väl?" frågade Sirius Gandalf. "Den där vagnen kommer aldrig att hålla, och hästen ser ut att falla ner och dö närsomhelst.

"Inte då" svarade Gandalf och gick fram till den mörkbruna, grymt svank ryggiga hästen och klappade dens hals så att dammet yrde. "Gamle Fjalar* här är en mycket pålitlig gammal häst. Och han är frisk och kry för sin ålder."

Varvid Fjalar gav upp en mycket högljud och långdragen hostning. Men Gandalf låtsades inte om det, utan klättrade upp i vagnen och såg ner på Sirius, som fortfarande såg skeptiskt ut.

"Nå? Kommer du? Eller du vill kanske stanna här mitt ute i ingenstans?"

Sirius suckade och klättrade upp i vagnen och satte sig brevid den gamle mannen som visslade på Fjalar som mycket, mycket sakta började röra på sig. Och så begav sig det något udda paret mot...ja, vart skulle dom nu igen?  
"Du, Gandalf?" frågade Sirius. "Vart ska vi nu igen? Du sa aldrig vad stället heter?"

"Fylke" svarade Gandalf kort. "En mycket pittoresk liten by, inget att bli imponerad över. Inte byborna heller för den delen."

Tystnad följde under resten av resan. Men Sirius kunde inte låta bli att tänka på att allt det här verkade väldigt bekant.

*Japp, det är Fjalar från Bröderna Lejonhjärta :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Först så vill jag be om ursäkt för min seghet när det gäller uppdateringar *svettdroppe*. Men**

**jag har varit så upptagen med mycket annat så det har legat åt sidan ett tag.**

**Men nu är jag ledig och nu kommer också kapitel nummer två.**

**Läs och kommentera gärna, då det kan hjälpa mig i det fortsatta skrivandet.**

_**Kapitel 2.**_

_**När Sirius Mötte Frodo**_

Sirius och Gandalf färdades fram på en till synes oändlig grusväg under tystnad.

Solen sken starkt ner på dom från en molnfri himmel men Gandalf kunde inte bry sig mindre, då hans

hatt inte bara var en fashionabel accecoar, utan också en utmärkt solskydd.

Stackars Sirius däremot trodde han skulle smälta när som helst, dessutom började hans annars pärlvita

hy sakta men säkert byta färg till gris rosa, och var det någon färg Sirius inte passade i så var det rosa.

"Är vi inte framme snart?" gnällde Sirius och undrade samtidigt var den där förbannade vinden tagit vägen.

"Hur så?" frågade Gandalf och tittade klurigt på sin färdkamrat. "Vad är anledningen till denna brådska?".

"Kanske för att mitt skin håller på att brinna upp" svarade Sirius ilsket. "Jag vill gärna komma i skugga så fort

som möjligt".

"Vekling" mumlade Gandalf för sig själv, men tog ändå fram sin stav och trollade fram en tub solkräm och gav

den till Sirius. "Nu vill jag inte höra mer gnäll" sa Gandalf strängt, som en pappa som läxade upp sitt barn.

Sirius stirrade förbluffat på solkrämen i sin hand och vände sedan blicken mot Gandalf. Han öppnade munnen,

men tycktes inte komma på vad han ville säga och stängde den igen.

Gandalf la snart märke till Sirius stirrande.

"Har din mamma inte lärt dig att det är fult att stirra på gamla människor?" frågade Gandalf irriterat.

"Du är en trollkarl!" utbrast Sirius till slut. Gandalf himlade med ögonen.

"Oj, jag är visst avslöjad" sa han gravt ironiskt. "Vad fick dig att bli misstänksam? När jag trollade fram vagnen? Eller nyss, när jag

gav dig solkrämen? Eller var det kanske min stav?

"Okej, okej, jag fattar!" sa Sirius. "Det är bara det att jag också är en trollkarl."

"DU?"

Gandalf drog i tyglarna och Fjalar stannade till med glädje. Gandalf vände ansiktet mot Sirius med en uppenbart bekymrad min.

Sen la han en av sina skrynkliga händer på sin färdkamrats panna.

"Vad gör du?" utbrast Sirius och drog sig förskräckt bakåt. Var Gandalf en sån där snuskgubbe som det alltid stod om i mugglartidningarna?

"Skulle bara kolla om du hade solsting" sa Gandalf. "Men du var verkar ju vara okej."

"Klart jag är okej" sa Sirius förnärmat (och lättat).

"Okej" sa Gandalf och ryckte på axlarna."Men jag tyckte du sa att du är en trollkarl".

"Men jag ÄR det!"

Gandalf såg nu djupt tvivlande på honom.

"Vänta, så ska jag bevisa det för dig" sa Sirius och började rota igenom sina kläder efter sin stav. Men efter ett tag måste han förskräckt inse

att han inte hade sin trollstav på sig. 'Fan' tänkte Sirius.

Han mötte Gandalfs blick och sa sedan med en svag röst:

"Jag...jag måste ha tappat min trollstav".

"Säkert" sa Gandalf och klappade Sirius på axeln. "Du fick nog en smärre hjärnskakning när du..öh..föll ner från skyn. När vi kommer fram till Fylke ska jag se till att du får vård".

Sirius orkade inte komma med några motprotester, utan började smörja in sin stackars hud med solkrämen och Gandalf manade på Fjalar igen, som mycket motvilligt började röra på sig igen.

Dom kanske färdades i en timme när Gandalf plötsligt bad Fjalar att stanna igen. Sirius la märke till att Gandalf blivit märkbart spänd i kroppsspråket.

"Vad är det?" frågade Sirius.

"Tyst!" sa Gandalf. "Och lyssna!".

Sirius gjorde som han blev tillsagd. Han kunde inte urskilja något ovanligt ljud i luften, men plötsligt hörde han ett svagt prasslande från skogsbrynet.

"Hörde du det där?" sa Gandalf, nu uppenbart förskräckt. Sirius kände sig både förbryllad och förvirrad.

"Ja, men det är bara lite prassel..."

"Det är inte bara prassel!" sa Gandalf med hög röst och började dra i tyglarna, uppenbart ivrig på att komma bort från platsen så fort som möjligt.

"Gandalf, vad..."

"GAAANDDAAALLFF!"

"För sent" stönade Gandalf och la huvudet i sina händer.

Sirius hann precis urskilja något litet komma flygandes genom luften innan den mystiska "saken" (i brist på bättre ord) landade med ett högt 'uff' i Gandalfs knä och började sedan snattra som en ekorre hög på koffain.

"Gandalf! Var har du varit? Varför är du sen? Åh, vad jag har saknat dig Gandalf, det var så länge sen. Fylke har inte varit sig likt utan dig, Gandalf. Jag har verkligen längtat efter dig Gandalf. Farbror Bilbo kommer bli så glad över att få träffa dig igen, Gandalf, men inte lika glad som jag..."

Medan den okände personen höll på att få Gandalfs öron att förblöda så kunde Sirius ta sig en ordentlig titt.

Till storleken liknade det ett barn, men ansiktet var som hos en vuxen mans, och fötterna var stora och...Sirius var tvungen att gnugga sig i ögonen innan han kunde tro på det han såg..._lurviga_. Och nu snackar vi lurviga i ordets rätta bemärkelse.

"Det har varit sååå tråkigt utan dig, Gandalf" fortsatte den märkliga varelsen och tog sedan en paus för att hämta andan.

Gandalf skrattade ansträngt och klappade varelsen på huvudet.

"Alltid lika roligt att träffa dig, Frodo" sa han och log ett stelt leende. "Jag skulle inte missa din farbrors födelsedags kalas för allt i världen".

Men varelsen, som uppenbarligen hade det något underliga namnet Frodo, lyssnade inte på honom. Han hade upptäckt Sirius, och hans blåa ögon hade börjat glittra som julgranskulor, och det fick Sirius att känna sig lite illa till mods. Inte blev det bättre av att Froda satte sig i hans knä och började sin meningslösa pladdrande igen.

"Vem är du? Var kommer du ifrån? Jag heter Frodo, vad heter du? Är du kompis med Gandalf? Har du en flickvän?"

"Nu räcker det, Frodo" sa Gandalf och lyfte honom i kragen och satte honom emellan sig i och Sirius. "Du och Sirius har gott om tid att känna varandra, så ta det lite lugnt nu".

"Sirius?" sa Frodo och såg på Sirius som försökte le vänligt. "Heter du verkligen så? Siriusly?"

Sirius stönade inombords. Hade det klichémässiga skämtet nått ända till Midgård?

"Nu är det nog dags att sätta fart, så vi kommer i tid till festligheterna" sa Gandalf och manade på Fjalar igen.

Och så började dom tre den avslutande delen av resan till Fylke.

Sirius undrade samtidigt ännu en gång: VARFÖR verkade allt det här så bekant?

**AN: Hoppas ni gillar det. Reviewa nu! It's an order :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le Gasp! Ett nytt kapitel redan? Gudarna måste ha blivit galna, ha ha :D**

**Enjoy!**

_**Kapitel 3.**_

_**Bilbo's avslöjande**_

Efter en och en halv evighet (kändes det i alla fall för Sirius, som tvingades lyssna på Frodos målbrotts liknande falsettröst själv, då Gandalf satt på sig ljudisolerande öronmuffar, gråa förstås) så kom ekipaget äntligen fram till en idyll liknande by, där varenda fläck verkade vara täckt av smaragdgrönt gräs.

"Så, det här är alltså Fylke?" frågade Sirius.

"Jajamensan" svarade Frodo stolt. "Och det är den mest okända och bortglömda byn i hela Midgård. Coolt va?".

Sirius svarade inte, men tänkte för sig själv att om alla invånarna var som Frodo, så var det väl inte så konstigt om folk aldrig kom på besök.

Plötsligt reste sig Frodo upp och tycktes göra sig beredd att hoppa av, till Sirius stora lättnad.

"Här ska jag av" sa Frodo klämkäckt. "Vi ses vid festen ikväll."

"Det gör vi" sa Gandalf och såg märkbart gladare ut, ja, faktiskt gladare än han gjort under hela resan sammanlagt. "Kila iväg du bara".

Men Frodo tycktes inte vilja gå av förrens han har sagt några ord till Sirius, till Gandalfs stora förtret.

"Kommer du också till festen ikväll, mr Sirius?" frågade Frodo och såg precis så där oskyldigt nyfiken ut som ett barn gör.

"Ja, jag antar det" sa Sirius och försökta undvika Frodos blick. Herregud, vad han var irriterande, Sirius skulle faktiskt mycket hellre umgås med

Snape just nu.

"Bra!" utbrast Frodo och sken bokstavligen ikapp med solen. "Skulle verkligen vilja veta mycket mer om dig, det är så mycket jag vill fråga dig om, och..."

"MEN GÅ AV NÅNGÅNG DÅ!" skrek Gandalf och gav Frodo en "lätt" knuff med sin stav och Frodo gjorde en vacker och graciös djupdykning ner

i närmaste dike. Det enda Sirius hann uppfatta från honom var ett "ouch". Han vände sig mot Gandalf.

"Det där var faktiskt rätt taskigt gjort" sa han.

"Som om du inte ville göra samma sak" sa Gandalf och manade på Fjalar så att han skulle gå fortare, men det var rätt meningslöst, då Fjalar var äldre än Bilbo och bara orkade gå i en takt på äldre dar.

"Det har du förstås rätt i" sa Sirius och såg sig nyfiket omkring. Det bara drällde av småvuxna varelser med lurviga fötter överallt.

"Vad är dom för någonting, Gandalf?" frågade Sirius.

"Hobber" sa Gandalf kort. "Tro mig, det finns ingen ras i hela Midgård som är mer irriterande och oanvändbar. Att Bilbo hittade ringen var ren tur. Och förresten, om det inte hade varit för mig, så hade Bilbo aldrig överhuvudtaget hittat den, så indirekt hjälpte jag till."

"Nu nämnde du den där ringen igen" sa Sirius. "Vad ÄR det för slags ring egentligen?"

"Jag tyckte jag sa åt dig att inte prata om den" fräste Gandalf och stirrade stint på Sirius.

"Men du gör ju det!" protesterade Sirius.

"Det är för att jag vet...jag menar...jag TROR jag vet vad det är för slags ring som Bilbo har i sin ägo..."

"Du menar Ondskans Ring?"

"Ja...Nej, det gör jag inte!"

"Du kallade själv den för Ondskans Ring för två kapitel sedan!"

"Kan du inte bara hålla käften?" sa Gandalf trött. "Du ger mig huvudvärk."

"Fint" fräste Sirius och höll armarna i kors. "Jisses, jag tyckte Dumbledore kunde verka skum, men du är ju ännu värre".

En spänd tystnad följde ett tag tills vagnen stannade till utanför en sliten trägrind.

"Framme" sa Gandalf och hoppade ner från vagnen med en förvånansvärd elegans för hans ålder. "Så här bor alltså den beryktade Bilbo Baggins".

Sirius följde hans exempel och klev av vagnen. Han studerade den överväxta trädgården och den mörkröda trädörren och vände sig sedan mot Gandalf.

"Vi kan alltid kalla den Den Onämnbara i stället?" sa han nonchalant.

"Vilken då?" frågade Gandalf och såg förvirrad ut.

"Ringen" sa Sirius. "Vi kan kalla den Den Onämnbara, så fattar ingen vad vi pratar om".

"Vilken smart ide´" sa Gandalf och såg på Sirius. "Om nån frågar så kom jag på det, okej?"

"Visst, Gandalf, visst" suckade Sirius, för han orkade inte tjafsa.

Sedan började han och Gandalf gå mot grinden, men stannade till, då en skylt satt uppsatt på den där det stod:

**SNOKIGA TROLLKARLAR ÄGER EJ TILLTRÄDE!**

**(var vänlig lämna presenten vid grinden, tack!)**

"Tror du Bilbo misstänker något?" frågade Sirius.

"Nä, varför skulle han göra det? Han måste mena andra trollkarlar" svarade Gandalf och öppnade grinden. Sirius bara skakade på huvudet och följde efter.

Gandalf knackade hårt på dörren tre gånger, och innanför dörren hördes en ilsken röst vråla:

"Så vida du inte är en snygg blondin så kan du dra åt pipsvängen! Låt mig få ha ålderskomplex ifred!"

"Gamla vänner räknas inte heller då, antar jag?" sa Gandalf och blinkade åt Sirius.

Rösten tystnade en lång stund. Sedan vrålade personen igen till svar:

"Gamla så kallade "vänner" räknas absolut inte!"

"Otacksamma gubbstrutt" muttrade Gandalf men försökte igen med att vara diplomatisk. "Vi är här utan personlig uppsåt. Vi vill bara hälsa på och gratta på din stora dag".

"Lögn! vrålade rösten igen. "Förbannad lögn!"

"Nä, nu jävlar!"

Nu var Gandalf arg, det såg Sirius på honom. Han gillade tydligen inte att bli kallad lögnare, även om det här med "utan personlig uppsåt" var just en lögn.

"Är det här tacken man får, va? För att ha kommit hela vägen hit i stekande solsken för att gratulera? Öppna dörren nu, annars spränger jag den i bitar! skrek

Gandalf så han blev röd i ansiktet.

Och då öppnades faktiskt dörren, ja, lite på glänt i alla fall.

"Det här bevisar ju att hot om våld alltid funkar bättre än diplomati" sa Gandalf till Sirius.

Innan Sirius hann svara så gick dörren upp på vid gavel och i dörrkarmen stod nu en liten, gråhårig hobb, som antagligen var Bilbo, som tittade på dom med först misstänksamma ögon (på Sirius), sedan förvånade (på Gandalf).

"Gandalf?" sa Bilbo glatt.

"Bilbo Baggins!" sa Gandalf pompöst och dom två kramade varandra som om ingenting hade hänt. När dom släppt taget om varandra så såg Bilbo på Sirius.

"Så, vem är den här stilige gossen då?" frågade han.

"Jag heter Sirius Black" sa Sirius och sträckte fram en hand. "Det är en ära att äntligen få träffa dig."

"Det ska du tycka också" sa Bilbo och vände sig om på fläcken utan att ta Sirius' hand. "Alla tycker det".

Sirius bara glodde på den gamle hobben. Och folk tyckte att han var uppblåst, tänkte Sirius för sig själv. Bilbo påminde faktiskt på ett sätt om Lucius Malfoy, ja, minus märket och det blonda hårsvallet då. Och Lucius hade aningen mindre rynkor.

"Kom in vet jag" sa Bilbo och gick in i...ja, vad kunde man kalla det, inte ett hus i allafall...hur som helst så gick Bilbo in först med Gandalf och Sirius efter sig.

Alla tre gick in i köket där Bilbo dukade fram alla olika sorters kakor och te.

"Jag är glad att du kom, Gandalf" sa Bilbo (vilket förvånade Sirius en smula, med tanke vad Bilbo hade vrålat tidigare, och framför allt skylten). "Det är någonting ag vill prata med dig om."

"Det kan vänta, jag har något viktigare att prata med DIG om" sa Gandalf och sänkte sedan rösten. "Det handlar om...Den Onämnbara."

"Den...Onämnbara?" sa Bilbo förvånat.

"Den Onämnbara" sa Gandalf.

"Han menar alltså din ring" sa Sirius samtidigt som han tuggade på en sockerkaks skiva.

Bilbo blev blek i ansiktet och Gandalf stirrade argt på Sirius.

"Vi kom ju överens om att det var min idé!"

"Jag kanske ändrade mig" sa Sirius.

"Jaha...du lyckades i alla fall med att förstöra den mystiska stämning jag hade börjat bygga upp".

"Sorry, la inte märke till det".

Gandalf morrade lite och vände sedan sig mot Bilbo som nu var lika vit som Gandalf var grå.

"Bilbo.."började Gandalf men blev avbruten.

"Det här kommer mycket olämpligt, Gandalf" sa Bilbo och reste sig upp och gick för att stirra ut genom köksfönstret.

"Varför då?" sa Gandalf. "Vad har du nu hittat på?"

Bilbo drog ett djupt andetag och vände sig om så han såg på Gandalfs ansikte.

"Jag har bestämt mig för att..."

"Att vaddå?" frågade Sirius otåligt. "Säg det bara!"

"Jag tänker lämna Fylke...För gott."

"..."

Det blev tyst i köket. Det enda som hördes var ljudet av kryckor som spelades utanför i sommarhettan.

**AN: Dum dum dum. En cliffhanger!...eller inte, men i allafall. Blev ju lite längre än dom andra kapitlerna, vilket ju är positivt. Och jag behöver eran**

**hjälp en aning, om vi hoppar fram lite: vill ni att Sirius ska följa med Sam och Frodo för att förstöra ringen, eller följa med resten av brödraskapet**

**för att rädda Merry och Pippin. Båda alternativen ger helt skilda versioner av den här historien. Så lämna en röst i en review så jag kan bestämma**

**mig. Tack på förhand.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hej allihop! Tack för alla kommentarer, det uppmuntrar mig i det fortsatta skrivandet. Så fortsätt med det!**

**Här kommer ett nytt kapitel.**

**Läs, och glöm inte att fortsätta kommentera! **

_**Kapitel fyra.**_

_**Planer, partymarodörer och vägskälar**_

"Vad menar du med 'lämna Fylke för gott?"

Det var Gandalf som bröt den häpna tystnaden efter Bilbo's bevingade ord. Han lät dessutom en smula upprörd.

"Förstår du inte hur mycket detta rubbar min manipul...jag menar, planering?" fortsatte han.

Sirius gav den gamle trollkarlen en underlig blick. Gandalf såg det och lade hastigt till:  
"Ja, min planering för min semester, menar jag."

Sirius bara himlade med ögonen. Bilbo slog sig ner mitt emot Gandalf med en djup suck och såg på sin gamle vän med uppgivna ögon.

"Jag börjar bli gammal, Gandalf. Det må inte synas..."  
"Jo du, det gör det" avbröt Sirius. "Inte ens L'Oreals bästa ansiktskrämer kan dölja dom där rynkorna."

"Hur som helst" sa Bilbo samtidigt som han blängde ilsket på Sirius. "Jag vill hinna uppleva allt jag varit med om en gång till innan jag, ja, du vet."

"Dör" sa Gandalf enkelt.

Bilbo ryckte till. Gandalf kunde vara så brutal ibland, bara för att han inte behövde oroa sig över något så trivialt som döden.

"Vet Bilbo om det här?" frågade Sirius.

"Nej! Nej!" sa Bilbo och skakade på huvudet så det gråvita håret flög omkring. "Inte än..."

"Chocken kommer ta koll på honom" sa Gandalf och lutade sig framåt mot Bilbo. "Därfär måste du berätta om det så fort som möjligt."

"Gandalf!" sa Sirius och försökte sparka den gamle på smallbenet.

"Vaddå!" sa Gandalf och såg oförstående ut. "Jag tänker bara på vad som är bäst för Frodo! Bilbo är trots allt hans enda släkting."

Sirius tyckte det där lät också väldigt bekant men kunde inte riktigt sätta fingret på det.

"Jag tänkte att...du kanske kunde tala om det för pojken, Gandalf" sa Bilbo försiktigt.

Gandalf, som hade just drack ur sin tekopp, satte den sista droppen i halsen, och hostade högljudt, och en smula överdrivet.

"Jag?" sa Gandalf till slut. "Vem tror du att jag är? Någon slags välgörare? Det är vid Lord Saurons ring DIN släkting!"

"Vänta lite nu" sa Sirius och såg plötsligt mycket mer intresserad ut än tidigare. "Lord Saurons ring?"

"Jag förklarar senare" sa Gandalf. "Men inte nu, vi är inte tillräckligt långt inne i historien ännu."

Han vände sig mot Bilbo igen.

"När har du planerat att ge dig av?"

"Efter festen".

"Åh, jag förstår" sa Sirius. Gandalf och Bilbos ansikten vändes mot honon. "Du tänker låta dina medhobbar slita arslet av sig för att göra din födelsedag minnesvärd, tacka för allting, och sedan bara dra som ett tecken på din tacksamhet?"

"I princip, ja" sa Bilbo sakligt.

"Du är visst en riktig skitstövel, du" sa Sirius vasst och blängde på hobben som uppenbart låtit sin berömmelse stiga honom åt huvudet.

"Vad kan jag säga" sa Bilbo och ryckte på sina små axlar. "Jag är en Baggins."

"Och Frodo då? Vad ska du säga åt honom?" fortsatte Sirius.

"Jag har skrivit ett brev, det får räcka. Jag låter honom ärva allt det här" sa Bilbo och svepte en hand över köket och resten av rummen. "Det borde

göra honom nöjd."

"Du vet, min mor lät mig ärva allting, och det gjorde inte MIG lyckligare i allafall" sa Sirius.

"Men så verkar du inte vara en särskilt tacksam person heller" sa Bilbo nonchalant.

Det var tur att Gandalf var där, annars hade Bilbo mött sitt öde genom en flygande te kanna.

"Såja" sa Gandalf och klappade Sirius, som fortfarande kokade av ilska, på axeln. "Jag tar hand om det här."

Bilbo tog en snabb titt på väggklockan.

"Oj! Den är redan sju!" utbrast han."Festligheterna ska snart dra igång, och huvudpersonen är inte ens där! Jag ska bara klä upp mig, så kommer jag snart."

Medans Bilbo sprang iväg vände sig Sirius mot Gandalf.

"Jag hatar honom."

"Samma här" sa Gandalf. "Men oroa dig inte, jag har en plan."

"En plan för vadå?"

"Att få tag på ringen förstås!"

Sirius villa stånga huvudet mot väggen. Det var en jäkla tjat om den där ringen! Och han förstod inte ens varför, eftersom Gandalf envist vägrade tala om detför honom.

När Bilbo äntligen var klar gav sig trion ner till byn, där festen skulle hållas. Och Sirius tyckte att det var rätt kul...i allafall tills alla små hobbkvinnor försökte ragga på honom. Efter äntligen ha kommit iväg från ännu en hängiven beundrarinna ("Våra kroppshyddor skiljer oss tyvärr åt") så upptäckte han två hobber som smög omkring runt Gandalfs vagn. Gandalf var fullt upptagen med att underhålla ett gäng hobb glin, så han märkte förstås ingenting. Men Sirius förstod att dom två unga hobbarna hade någonting i kikarn, för han kände så väl igen deras ansiktsuttryck, som antydde om upptåg. Sirius hade själv sett det uttrycket så många gånger i James ansikte...

Med ett stort flin på läpparna så klev han emot dom två slynglarna, som nu rotade omkring bland Gandalfs raketer.

"Jag tror inte det finns här, Merry."

"Det är för att du inte kollar tillräckligt noga. Titta igen, Pippin."

"Tjena grabbar!" sa Sirius.

Dom två hobbarna, som hette Merry och Pippin (dom har andra, riktiga dopnamn som författaren är alldeles för lat för att skriva ut) såg förskräckt upp.

"Det...det är inte som det ser ut att vara!" pep Merry.

"Jag kan se det" sa Sirius roat. "Men oroa er inte, jag tänker inte skvallra."

"Inte?" sa Pippin förvånat.

"Snarare så tänkte jag fråga om jag får vara med" sa Sirius och log brett.

Merry och Pippin såg på varandra förvånat. Sedan glatt. Äntligen fanns det någon som uppmuntrade deras sattyg!

"Absolut kan du det, öh, mr...?" sa Pippin.

"Sirius Black".

"Du är siriusly black om foten" sa Merry och gapskrattade åt sitt eget, superdåliga skämt (seriöst, hur dåligt får det vara? Oops).

"Vad gör ni för något?" sa Sirius och ignorerade det skämt som han _aldrig_ hört förut.

"Inget särskilt, vi tänkte bara tända eld på en raket, bara för att få den livliga stämningen att bli ännu livligare" förklarade Merry efter att ha återhämtat sig från skratt attacken.

"Inte vilken raket som helst, Merry" påpekade Pippin. "Utan den största!"

"Men, vi har ju inte presenterat oss, Pippin!" sa Merry förskräckt.

"Så oförsvarligt" flämtade Pippin.

"Det är ingen fara, jag vet..."började Sirius men blev avbryten.

"Jag heter Meriadoc, men kalla mig Merry" sa hobben med lockigt, mörkblondt hår.

"Låt mig gissa" sa Sirius. "Ditt efternamn är Christmas va?"

Merry såg oförstående ut först, sen trilade poleten ner.

"Merry Christmas!" sa Merry och gapskrattade igen. "Den var bra!"

Pippin bara tittade på sin vän, som brukade säga att HAN hade dålig humor.

"Ja, jag heter Peregrin, men kallas för Pippin" sa hobben med rakt, brunt hår och höll fram en hand. Sirius tog den.

"Så...den största raketen var det va?" sa han sedan.

Merry och Pippin nickade.

"Då antar jag att ni menar den här" sa Sirius och höll upp en stor, knallröd raket. Han såg hur Merrys och Pippins ögon blev alldeles glansiga av upphetsning och log för sig själv. Han tänkte tillbaka på hur han och James hade varit...

"Tänt var det här!" vrålade plötsligt Merry.

Sirius hade inte märkt hur dom två hobberna hade tagit raketen ifrån honom, ställt ner den där han stod och tänt på. 'Oh shit' hann han tänka innan han slängdes bakåt av en otrolig kraft när raketen stack iväg, först genom den skrikande folkmassan som kastade sig under borden och sedan rakt upp där den tog en form av en drake, som mycket snabbt sedan dök ner mot den ännu mer skrikande folkmassan och försvann sedan över sjön där den upplöstes i silverkonfetti.

Först blev det alldeles tyst, sen bröt en öronbedövande jubel ut.

Sirius, med håret stående rakt ut, satt på marken med ett chockat ansiktsuttryck. 'Wow' tänkte han medans han försökte få kontroll över andningen. 'Såna raketer finns det inte i trollkarlsvärlden'. Sirius hörde hysteriskt skratt höger om sig, och när han tittade såg han Merry och Pippin, med sot i hela ansiktet och på kläderna och med sina hår rakt uppstående, sitta på marken och så högt skrattandes att tårar rann nerför deras kinder.

"Såg du deras ansikten, Pippin" flinade Merry och torkade en tår.

"Ja, dom trodde väl att det var en riktig drake!" fick Pippin fram mellan allt fnitter.

Sirius kände sig alldeles varm inombords. Det var som om att vara tillbaka i marodör tiden igen.

"En gång till, va?" sa Merry men mer hann han inte säga för en lång mörk skugga föll över honom och Pippin.

"Det borde jag ha listat ut" sa Gandalf. "Det blir kökstjänstgöring för er, Meriadoc och Peregrin. Era små ligister".

"I såfall är jag också en ligist, Gandalf" sa Sirius och stod upp på skakande ben. "Det var jag som gav dem raketen."

"Jaså" sa Gandalf. "Då får du OCKSÅ köktjänstgöring". Han sträckte fram tre handdukar och diskborstar. "Det är bara att sätta igång."

"Varför har gamlingar ingen humor" muttrade Merry och ställde undan ytterliggare en jättetrave med ren disk.

Sirius bara skrattade.

"Ingen aning" sa Sirius och tog upp en tallrik ur en träbalja och började torka den. "Antagligen för att dom inte hade det särkilt kul när dom var yngre heller."

"Du är en annan femma, Sirius" sa Pippin och såg upp mot honom. "Du är precis som oss."

"Det vill säga barnslig, oansvarig och löjlig, för att citera min mamma" sa Merry.

Sirius log mot dom. Det fanns faktiskt hobber som man kunde tycka om. Plötsligt utbröt en hetsig sorl bland folkmassan utanför, och Merry, Pippin och Sirius gav varandra oförstående blickar. Sen dök Gandalf upp där dom stod.

"Gandalf, vad händer?" frågade Sirius.

"Äh, inget särskilt, bara Bilbo som ville stila lite innan han gav sig iväg" sa Gandalf. "Stanna här, så haffar jag ringen innan det är försent."

Sen försvann Gandalf igen, och kvar stod en ytterst förvirrad trollkarl, och två ännu mer förvirrade hobber.

"Sirius, vad är det för ring som Gandalf pratade om?" frågade Pippin nyfiket.

"Jag har ingen aning" sa Sirius uppriktigt.

Efter ett litet tag dök Gandalf upp igen. Det hade hunnit bli ordentligt mörkt och det mesta av gästerna hade hunnit gå hem, Merry och Pippin också.

"Har fixat ringen. Fråga mig inte hur. Följ med mig" sa Gandalf i en snabb följd och vände på klacken och gick upp mot grusvägen, som ledde upp mot dom små "husen". Den förvirrade Sirius skyndade efter honom tills dom kom fram till Bilbos hus.

Och där stod han, med ett oläsbart ansiktsuttryck, full påklädd med ryggsäck och vandringsstav och allt.

"Så, du tänker faktiskt ge dig av?" sa Sirius.

"Japp" sa Bilbo och såg på Sirius. "Är jag fortfarande en skitstövel?"

"Utan tvekan" svarade Sirius.

Bilbo fick fram ett litet, snett leende.

"Det är väl allt bra tur att du står för dina åsikter, det bevisar att du är en...schysst kille". Bilbo räckte fram handen. En förbluffad Sirius tog den.

"Farväl, Sirius Black."  
"Farväl, Bilbo Baggins".

Bilbo vände sig sedan mot Gandalf.

"Adjö, min vän. Nu skiljs våra vägar åt...för gott den här gången."

"Japp, det gör det" sa Gandalf och la en hand på Bilbos axel. "Men vem vet, vi kanske möts igen."

"Inte en chans" sa Bilbo. "Ta hand om Den Onämnbara...och Frodo också antar jag."

"Det ska jag" sa Gandalf. "Gå nu, dom oanande alverna väntar säkert med stort iver på din ankomst."

Bilbo log och började sedan gå. Efter ett par steg började han sjunga på en mycket inspirerande sång:

_"I will find my way, i can go the distance. I'll be there someday, if i can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while._

_When i go the distance and be right where i belong."_

Till sist hade han försvunnit ur deras synhåll, och då plockade Gandalf fram någonting från sin rockficka. Sirius såg att det var en ring, som trots sin slitna yta till trots, glänste i guld.

"Gandalf..."började han men blev avbryten.

"Sirius" sa Gandalf och började gå mot Bilbos hus. "Följ med mig, det är dags att du får höra historien om Midgårds store fiende Lord Sauron".

**AN: Phu! Den här blev lång, vilket känns i fingrarna *skrivkramp, aj* den kanske inte blev så rolig, men det är ju upp till er att bedömma.**

**Så reviewa på nu. Och glöm inte lämna din åsikt om Sirius ska med Frodo och Sam eller Aragorn och co.**

**Love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Har nu bestämt mig för att försöka lägga ut ett nytt kapitel en gång i veckan (kanske två gånger, om jag är på rätt humör)**

**så att jag inte hamnar i en skrivkoma :)**

**Och jag börjar redan idag, med det femte kapitlet.**

**Läs och kommentera!**

_**Kapitel 5.**_

_**Sauron's historia (ta fram pappernäsdukarna...nä, skoja bara)**_

Sirius följde ivrigt efter Gandalf in i Bilbos..förlåt, Frodos stuga. Äntligen skulle han få svaret på alla sina frågor! Gandalf satte sig i en fotölj och

gjorde tecken åt Sirius att göra samma sak, och Sirius lydde och satt sen och väntade förväntansfullt på att Gandalf skulle öppna munnen.

Men det gick en liten stund, och Gandalf hade inte sagt någonting om varken ringen eller den där Lord Sauron. Faktum var att han inte sagt ett ljud

sedan dom klev in i stugan.

"Gandalf" började Sirius men Gandalf reste en hand.

"Tålamod" sa Gandalf bestämt. "Jag försöker komma på i vilken ände jag ska börja på i den historia som jag nu ska berätta."

Sirius bara blängde. Okej, han må vara hur gammal som helst, men inte ens Dumbledore var så flummig.

"Så" sa Gandalf till slut och böjde sig framåt mot Sirius. "Nu ska jag berätta om Lord Sauron, den ondskefullaste varelse som någonsin existerat."

"Skulle inte tro det" sa Sirius.

"Vad menar du med det?" frågade Gandalf, som såg alldeles paff ut över Sirius ord.

"Det jag menar är att det inte kan finnas någon som är ondare än Lord Voldemort" fortsatte Sirius och såg allvarligt på Gandalf.

"Lord Valdemar?" sa Gandalf. "Vem i hela friden är det?"

"Inte Valdemar" sa Sirius tålmodigt. "Voldemort. Den mest ondsinte trollkarl som funnits. Har du verkligen inte hört talas om honom?"

"Nä, det har jag inte" sa Gandalf otåligt. "Antagligen för att denne Lord Voldentort inte är tillräckligt ond för att man ska lägga märke till honom. Han är inte inne, helt enkelt."

"Kom igen!" utbrast Sirius och slog ut med armarna på ett mycket dramatiskt sätt. "Voldemort är en maktgalen dåre som har dödat massor av folk, och som vill härska över hela världen."

"Tja, Lord Sauron var också en maktgalen dåre som lyckades faktiskt ta över hela Midgård, förslava dess folk och döda en massa människor" sa Gandalf kort. "Så vill du låta mig berätta om honom, eller vill du prata om en totalt ointressant person som inte har någonting med den här historien att göra?"

Sirius blev tyst. Gandalf hade en poäng.

"Okej" sa Sirius och lutade sig bakåt i sin fotölj. "Kör igång".

"Historien om..."

Mer hann inte Gandalf säga, för ytterdörren for upp med en sådan smäll att Sirius flög upp och stirrade vilt mot ingången. Där stod ingen mindre än Frodo, vars stora, oskuldsfulla ögon var fyllda till bredden med tårar.

"Bilbo!" snyftade han. "Var är Bilbo?"

"Vet du inte hur man knackar eller?" sa Gandalf surt.

"Öh, Gandalf" sa Sirius efter att ha återhämtat sig från sin hjärtattack. "Det är Frodos hus."

"Spelar ingen roll, det handlar om rent hyfs" fräste Gandalf och vände sig sedan mot den unge hobben, vars sorgsna ansiktsuttryck skulle till och med få Voldemort att gå 'aw'.

"Bilbo har rest iväg" sa Gandalf så faderligt han kunde. "Han kommer inte tillbaka, men..."

Resten av Gandalfs ord gick förlorade, då Frodo började stortjuta över att hans älskade farbror inte skulle komma tillbaka. Sirius tyckte faktiskt uppriktigt synd om honom, men Gandalf började tappa tålamodet.

"Kom och sätt dig" sa han och klappade på stolen brevid sig. "Så ska jag förklara saker och ting för dig, så att du begriper och inte kommer med jobbiga frågor efteråt."

Frodo gick med tunga steg över golvet och satte sig brevid Gandalf, som snabbt gick över alla detaljer över Bilbos resa och att Bagginhuset nu var i Frodos ägo (för hela den delen är en ointressant filler och därmed kan man snabbt gå över till huvuddelen i kapitlet.)

"Har du fattat nu?" frågade Gandalf: "Så att vi kan gå vidare i berättelsen?"

Frodo nickade och snöt sig i en näsduk som han helt random hade i sin byxficka.

"Okej!" sa Gandalf och slog ihop händerna. "Historien om Lord Sauron..."

"Åh! Jag älskar historier" sa Frodo och plötslig var hans ledsna min som bortblåst. "Gör inte ni det, mr Sirius?"

"Eh...jo." sa Sirius och sneglade mot Gandalf, som nu såg mycket surmulen ut efter att ha blivit avbruten igen. "Var tyst nu Frodo, så Gandalf kan berätta."

"Som sagt, historien om Lord Sauron tar sin början i hans barndom. Han var ett mycket olyckligt barn, då han inte hade några föräldrar..."

"Finns det _lyckliga_ föräldralösa barn?" frågade Sirius ironiskt och Frodo fnissade till. Gandalf bara blängde mot dom.

"Han fick klara sig på egen hand" fortsatte Gandalf med den typ av röst som passar till en sorglig historia. "Inte bara på grund av att han hade en fruktansvärt dåligt humör och humor, utan också på grund av att han, måste man säga, var ganska ful."

"Så jag antar att han inte var en populär lirare?" frågade Sirius.

"Det var han verkligen inte" sa Gandalf och skakade på huvudet. "Han försökte tvinga till sig vänner, men utan framgång. Han blev utmobbad och utskrattad av en hel by. Sen, när han var vuxen, så lämnade han byn men med ett löfte att han en dag skulle återvända, och få dom alla att betala."

"Vilken originell kille" konstaterade Sirius men Gandalf låtsades inte om honom utan fortsatte:

"Han reste runt Midgård och provade lite olika jobb, men slutade ofta i förtid. Med andra ord så fick han sparken. Samtidigt började han smida på planer på hur han utan större ansträngning skulle kunna bli Midgårds evighetsvalda president."

"Evighetsvalda? Är det ens ett ord?" fråga Sirius. Gandalf gav honom en ytterst irriterad blick.

"Kan du hålla klaffen så att jag kan berätta klart någongång?"

"Ja, ja".

"Till sist fick Sauron plats som lärling hos en smed, och där började bitarna falla på plats. Han visade sig vara mycket skicklig, och blev bara efter ett par år chef över hela verksamheten. Sauron lät några av sina arbetare göra en rustning åt honom, en rustning som skulle få alla dom gamla kungarna blekna i jämförelse. Och det kan man säga att han lyckades med."

Här tog Gandalf en konstpaus och såg på sina medlyssnare. Sirius såg halvt uttråkad ut, men Frodo hängde på varje bokstav som kom ut ur hans mun, eftersom han var en hängiven fanboy.

"Vad som hände sedan kunde man nästan ha förutsett" sa Gandalf och tystnade en sekund för spänningens skull. "Sauron fick storhetsvansinne. Hela Midgård skulle få känna på hans undertryckta vrede".

"Hur då?" frågade Sirius och såg vaken ut, för nu kände han att Gandalf började närma sig historiens clou.

"Först smickrade Sauron till sig alvernas, dvärgarnas och människornas förtroende, genom att göra dom vackraste ringar som världen någonsin skådat, och han lovade att dessa ringar skulle ge dom oändlig makt och rikedom. Alla var nöjda och glada, tills den horribla sanningen gick upp för dom".

"Vaddå? Vaddå?" frågade Frodo andlöst.

Gandalf såg allvarligt på honom.

"Det visade sig att ringarna inte var gjorda av ädlaste metall" sa Gandalf. "Det var plastringar från Allt-I-Plast AB, som Sauron målat metall liknande färg på".

"Nä-ä!" utbrast Frodo förskräck. "Vad elakt!"

"Eller hur?" sa Gandalf. "Sauron behöll inte ens kvittot. Hur som helst..."

"Så skapade Sauron en ring, eller hur? fyllde Sirius i. "En äkta vara?"

Gandalf såg på honom, lite sur över att Sirius tagit orden ur munnen på honom. Men han nickade för att visa att han hade rätt.

"Ja" sa han sakta. "Den enda äkta ringen i hela Midgård, den enda fullkomliga, som skulle ge honom all makt. Och så startade det: Med hjälp av den otroliga kraft han ingjutit i ringen kunde Sauron skapa en enorm, stark och dödlig armé, som drog fram som en förödande tornado genom Midgård, och snart hade Sauron hela Midgård i sin våld."

Det blev tyst i rummet efter Gandalfs historia.

"Ja, så gick det till" sa Gandalf. "Hur den föräldralöse pojken blev Ondskans Kung".

"Jisses" sa Sirius och skakade på huvudet. "Hade det inte varit bättre och mindre tidskrävande att gå hos en psykolog?"

"Men det varade inte länge, eller hur?" sa Frodo, vars ögon nu var uppspärrade av upphetsning. "Jag menar, han gick ju under."

"Ja, just det ja" sa Gandalf. "Men historien om hur Sauron besegrades får vi spara, då vi har någonting mycket viktigare att göra.

Gandalf tog fram ringen från sin rockficka. Sirius och Frodo stirrade på den.

"Är...det..." viskade Frodo.

"Det är det vi ska ta reda på" sa Gandalf och kastade sedan ringen med full kraft in i den öppna spisen.

"Men, vad gör du?" ropade Sirius och ställde sig upp. "Den kommer ju att smälta!"

"Nädå" sa Gandalf och gick fram till spisen och stack helt sonika in handen i brasan (han ÄR ju en trollkarl, för guds skull) och tog ut ringen, som nu glödde i starkaste rött.

"Fram med handen, Frodo" sa Gandalf bestämt. Frodo tittade tveksamt på sin idol. "Den är inte varm" sa Gandalf.

"Dåså" sa Frodo och höll fram en hand och Gandalf släppte ringen. I samma sekund gav Frodo upp ett tjut och kastade ringen på golvet.

"Du sa ju att den inte var varm!" utbrast han. Gandalf skrockade.

"He he, lurad!"

Sirius hade plockat upp ringen och såg på den.

"Nå, kan du se något?" frågade Gandalf och såg på Sirius. "Nån text, eller så?"

"Näpp" svarade Sirius. "Ingenting!"

"Dåså!" sa Gandalf glatt. "Då har vi absolut ingenting att oroa oss för..."

"Vänta lite, jag ser något!" utbrast Sirius.

"Tusan också" mumlade Gandalf och vände sig sedan mot Sirius. "Låt mig se".

Sirius gav ringen till Gandalf som höll den framför sig. På ytan började en skräckframkallande meddelande visa sig och när det var fullt synligt stod det:

_**I Will Return**_.

"I will return" sa Frodo. "Vad betyder det Gandalf?"

Gandalf la en hand på Frodos axel och svarade:  
"Ingen aning, Frodo. Ingen aning".

**AN: Wohoo. Ännu ett långt kapitel, go me! XD Det bästa hitills tycker jag i alla fall. **

**Fortsätt kommentera, yes?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hej allihop! Jag lever! Jag har dom senaste månaderna gått i skolan och inte haft tid att ägna mig åt den här ficen men nu under julledigheten ska jag passa på att uppdatera, hade jag tänkt. Får se hur många kapitel jag hinner med. Vi börjar med det sjätte så länge.**

**Läs, njut och Gomenasai!**

_**Kapitel 6.**_

_**Mission:Impossible **_

Medans Gandalf och Frodo betraktade ringen med bekymrade miner så stirrade Sirius på Gandalf med misstro. Han fann det otroligt facinerande att den gamle trollkarlen inte kände igen sitt eget språk!

"Vad kan det betyda?" mumlade Gandalf för sig själv medan han drog fingrarna genom sitt långa, gråa skägg.

"Men lägg av nu" sa Sirius irriterat. "Till och med jag vet vad det betyder, det är inte gammel grekiska direkt."

Gandalf såg på Sirius med gapande mun, och Frodo fann det hela väldigt roligt, då det var väldigt sällan som någon kunde något som Gandalf _inte _kunde, och då var ändå Gandalf erkänt duktig på språk, han behärskade till och med rövarspråket.

"Jaha, din besserwisser" sa Gandalf surt, uppenbart irriterad över att ha blivit slagen på sitt eget ämnes område. "Tala om det för oss andra då, som tydligen inte vet någonting."

Sirius gav Gandalf en trött blick. Tänk att en så gammal man kunde bete sig som en tjurig barnunge.

"Det står: 'Jag kommer att återvända'" sa Sirius och höll upp ringen framför sig. "Och tro mig, man behöver ingen masters examen i skrift tydning för att förstå innebörden av _det._"

"Kommer Sauron att...att...återvända?" frågade Frodo med fruktan i rösten.

"Där slog du huvudet på spiken" sa Sirius sakligt och vände sig sedan mot Gandalf, medans Frodo började darra som ett asplöv av skräck, och såg att trollkarlen blivit mycket mörk i synen och betraktade nu Sirius med stort misstänksamhet.

"Eh, Gandalf?" sa Sirius osäkert. "Är du okej?"

"En tanke slog mig precis" sa Gandalf och såg Sirius stint i ögonen. "Det är ytterst få som kan tyda ringens skrift, då den tillverkades i Mordor, och därmed borde det stå i Mordors språk."

"Jaha, okej?" sa Sirius osäkert. Han började känna sig en smula orolig, då han inte förstod vad Gandalf ville ha sagt.

"Så, den enda, riktiga anledningen till att du förstod skriften" sa Gandalf och gjorde en paus.

"Spänningen är olidlig" sa Frodo rakt ut i luften.

"Är att du är en av Mordors spioner!" vrålade Gandalf till slut.

Det blev knäpptyst i rummet efter Gandalfs ord. Frodo blev så paff att han glömde bort att vara rädd och såg från Gandalf till Sirius, som såg mycket chockad ut och rörde ljudlöst på läpparna. Det var i och för sig inte första gången han blev misstagen som en spion, men ändå.

"Men" fick Sirius fram till slut. "Det är ju bara vanlig, hederlig engelska..."

"Aha!" utbrast Gandalf med ett triumfaktigt ansiktsuttryck. "Du vet alltså vad språket kallas för, det bevisar ju allting!"

"Kom igen nu" protesterade Sirius. "Engelska är det språk som talas där jag kommer ifrån..."

"Som är Mordor".

"Nej! Du lyssnar ju inte!"

"Okej" sa Gandalf. "Ge mig ett konkret bevis på att du inte är utsänd av Lord Sauron."

"Om jag hade varit Saurons spion" sa Sirius så tålmodigt han kunde. "Tror du inte att jag hade snott ringen och sprungit härifrån då?"

Gandalf öppnade munnen, men stängde den igen. Han insåg det logiska i Sirius ord, svalde och sa:

"Okej då. Du är väl ingen spion då. Men nu har vi ingen tid att stå och tjafsa om det här". Gandalf började gå fram och tillbaka över det slitna trägolvet. "Vi vet nu att Sauron kommer att återvända, och att vi måste förstöra ringen innan han lägger sina onda, klolika händer på den."

"Vet vi?" frågade Frodo på sitt naivistiska, vanliga sätt.

"Tydligen" svarade Sirius och betraktade den gamle trollkarlen, som fortfarande gick fram och tillbaka, trots att han inte hade en anledning till det.

"Hur ska vi förstöra ringen då?" frågade Sirius och Gandalf stannade upp mitt i steget och vände sig mot honom och Frodo med allvarligt ansiktsuttryck.

"Det enda sättet att förstöra den på är att kasta den i Domedagsberget, där den en gång skapades" sa Gandalf.

"Domedagsberget, va? Det låter ju extremt lovande" sa Sirius. "Hur ska du kunna hitta någon som är villig att göra det?"

"Enkelt" sa Gandalf. "Vi behöver bara hitta en lättlurad idiot som..." Gandalf avbröt sig själv tvärt mitt i meningen och sneglade på Frodo, som fortfarande betraktade ringen som om han var i trans. Gandalf skönk ner på knä framför den unge hobben och sa med en faderligt mild röst.

"Frodo? Vad sägs om att få ett ärofullt (och livsfarligt) uppdrag?" Frodo såg upp på sin idol, hans ögon hade vidgats av överraskning.

"Ett uppdrag?" sa han viskande.

"Japp" sa Gandalf. "Fast om du inte tror att du klarar det..."

"Det är klart jag klarar det!" utbrast Frodo och bröstade upp sig. "Jag är en Baggins, vi klarar av allt!"

"Det sa din farbror också" sa Gandalf. "Men inte lyckades han bygga klar min...jag menar sin sommar stuga."

"Jag sa aldrig att vi Baggins var händiga" muttrade Frodo. "Vad handlar det här uppdraget om, förresten?"

"Oh, bara att du ska ta till dig Domedagsberget och förstöra ringen, och däremellan stöta på alla möjliga vidriga monster, och nästan dö ett antal gånger. Med lite tur, klarar du det på en vecka. Om vi har otur...ja, då är det kört för oss allihop."

Frodos läppar började darra när han började känna det tryckande ansvaret på sina axlar och Sirius kände att han måste säga något för att stoppa det här vansinnet. En liten hob, och framför allt en sådan liten hob som Frodo, skulle inte klara en sådan resa två dar utan att flipa ut.

"Gandalf, du vet likaväl som jag att han inte klarar ett sånt uppdrag själv" sa Sirius. "Borde han inte åtminstone få hjälp?"

"Där sa du nåt" sa Gandalf, gick mot ytterdörren, öppnade den och försvann ut i mörkret. Sirius och Frodo gav varandra förbryllade blickar. Plötsligt hördes det skrammel och ett skrik som kom närmare och närmare.

"Jag vill inte! Jag vill inte! Jag vill inte!" vrålade en okänd röst.

"Håll klaffen på dig, nu gör du som jag har sagt!" vrålade Gandalfs röst tillbaka. Gandalf kom tillbaka in i stugan och i släptåg hade han en uppenbarligen motvillig kamrat, som vrålade och sparkade för glatta livet.

"Släpp mig! Släpp mig! Släpp mig!"

Gandalf släppte honom. Rakt ner på golvet så att den okände personen slog i ansiktet ganska så hårt. Sirius gav Gandalf en frågande blick som uppfattade den och sa:

"Sirius, möt...

"Sam!"

Frodo slängde sig runt halsen på den andre hoben som såg skräckslagen ut, och inte så underligt kanske, då Frodo har en förmåga att bli ganska klängig.

"Hej, Frodo" sa Sam och vred sig ur den andres grepp. Frodo såg uppenbarligen sårad ut.

"Ja, detta är då Samwise 'Sam' Gemgi, Frodos bästa vän" sa Gandalf. Sirius betraktade denne "Sam". Till skillnad från Frodo, så såg han faktiskt vuxen ut, i alla fall till ansiktet.

"Frodo är inte min bästis!" fräste Sam. "Och kommer aldrig att bli det!"

"Sam älskar att skämta" sa Frodo leende till Sirius och försökte krama Sam igen, men Sam duckade undan. Istället uppmärksammade han Sirius.

"Vem är du då?" sa han nyfiket.

"Jag heter Sirius" sa Sirius och räckte fram handen mot Sam, som skakade den. "Samwise, va? Det är ett riktigt coolt namn."

"Tack, detsamma" svarade Sam.

"Frodo är också coolt namn, eller hur?" sa Frodo och såg på Sirius. Det uppstod en pinsam tystnad. Till slut harklade sig Gandalf och klappade Frodo på huvudet.

"Tänk inte på på det nu, Frodo. Det finns viktigare saker att tänka på. Som ditt uppdrag."

"Just det!" sa Frodo. "Öhm...vad var det handlade om nu igen?". Gandalf suckade men sa ändå:

"Sauron. Ringen. Domedagsberget."

"Ah, det uppdraget! Men, ska jag göra det alldeles själv?". Frodo såg på Gandalf med oroliga ögon.

"Nej då" sa Gandalf. "Sirius och Sam följer med dig."

"Va?" utbrast både Sam och Sirius i kör och glodde chockat på Gandalf.

"Yippie!" sa Frodo och hoppade upp och ner av iver och glädje. "Tänk, vilket äventyr det kommer att bli!"

"Snarare mardröm" mumlade Sam. Sirius kvävde ett skratt.

"Dags att kliva i säng" sa Gandalf och slog ihop händerna. "Imorgon är det dags för...det stora äventyret."

Sirius kunde inte hjälpa att känna en stor klump i magen. Han kunde inte heller bli av med känslan av att galenskaperna bara har börjat.

**AN: En aning kort, men det får ni stå ut med. Reviews tack, om ni inte har tröttnat att vänta förstås ;)**


End file.
